CODE-Rider SIN: The Record of Flowers and Heroes
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: [Take places before the story: "CODE-Rider SIN: The Code of Flowers and Heroes"] As the world fell into chaos as an unknown creature called Vertex attacked, several young maidens called "Hero/Yuusha" appear and able to protect the last of humanity. However, there's another story no one known had happen in there. Can the world be saved, or another fate lay after them?
1. Prologue

2015…

Many had remember it as the Judgement Day. At that particular time, the humanity had been attacked by an unknown creature called Vertex. They are indiscriminately kill every single human they passed by. All conventional weapons are useless against them, even a nuclear blast didn't do much to them. There's nothing human can do, as if it was a punishment sent directly by the God. People have no choice but run and hide, or so they though.

In the same year, it said that several young maiden have awaken their divine power as they gain a weapon that is able to defeat those creatures. Furthermore, when there are Gods who wished to eradicate humanity, there's other Gods that want to protect them, so they have created a "safe" place protected by divine power so Vertex won't be easily to invade the place. Under the direction of the divine, all those maidens and peoples who are survive until now gathered to that place, which known as Shikoku.

Meanwhile, those maidens, whenever they're gathering on the Shikoku or stay at their homeland and protect them, have been called Yuusha (Hero) by people and the organization who said have directly given command by the Gods who are pro with humanity, later will called "Shinju" and the organization called themselves "Taisha". Those Yuusha will trained and soon, they will be ready to protect humanity, until the time they can reclaim what they have lost.

Or so they though…

As many have focused on those Yuusha, several have witnessed another miracle that happen in front of them. Those who tried to survive on the land have reported and witnessing a figure, clad in black armor was saving peoples from those Vertexes, even before the so called Yuusha is ever appeared. Many lives had been saved by this mysterious figure in black armor and yet no one can learned its identity. However, many has refer that figure as Kyuuseishu (Savior), which some say have a same standing as the Yuusha.

Taisha, learned the Kyuuseishu existence, try to invite this figure to help them protect people in Shikoku with the Yuusha. However, they never have any chance to do it so as everytime he save people, he suddenly vanish afterward. It can't be help that no one know the savior's identity, aside from the fact that he is a male. Many has try to learn more about him, but come home empty handed. And so, the Kyuuseishu still remains mystery. Whatever he is real or not, no one know aside those who have seen him.

And thus, this is a story of post-apocalyptic world from the Kyuuseishu view and Yuusha view. And the new page have been opened…


	2. Pre-Petal I

**Hello readers! Here I am with new chapter. It may take a while due I make it into two different language version so be patient. Anyway, while I didn't recommended to read the NoWaYu LN story, it's the best to look at it as some information may be hard to understand unless you read it. Alright, without further talks, let's start the story!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru/Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru/ or any characters from it. It's all belongs to the respective owner. I just own the OC)**

* * *

**Pre-Petal I: A Little World to Protect I**

* * *

**(Unknown location, outside the "Wall") (? POV)**

It has been 3 years since the "Judgement Day". It can be said that the situation in and outside of the wall had been stable for now. As people inside the wall is live normally while still scared over what future may give to them, I can't say the same with the outside of the wall. Indeed people have tried to survive with very limited supply they have and the morale can be said slowly but surely decline. Even me is just a person and can't be anywhere in the same time to gives them a sense of safety.

Especially on Hokkaido. That place is a complete disaster. Every building destroyed and I can only see very small group of people who dare to come out from their hiding place to find some food. Almost all people here live underground or in the cave deep enough to hide. This is because many building had become uninhabitable and not to mention the Vertex is lingering around the place. It get more worse when winter is coming as this place is literally a giant freezer. There's nothing I can do with what I have now and moving people from there is out of question due how extreme the environment around it. Last I remember, there's a single Yuusha there but I think she won't do much too so I hope for the best until I find a way out from there.

"Even so, this place isn't better either," Right now, I'm in Nagano, specifically on Suwa. While this place is pretty much protected by the barrier from the God residing this place, I can felt that it is slowly but surely weakened. It's only the matter of time this place will fall eventually and what I hate is there is not a single try of evacuating people in here by Taisha. This is why I hate those organization that think they know best for the world while easily sacrifice some life for that. It made my blood boiling just by thinking about it!

"Relax… relax… you shouldn't let your anger affect you," I suggest myself while taking a few deep breath. Yeah… this is one of the problem I also needs to deal aside from Vertex. Ever since I arrive on this world by accident, the limiter on my device is broken and now the relic can affect me directly. While it made me stronger, it's also made my emotion easily triggered and one's without clear mind in battlefield is as good as death. After I calmed myself, I continue to walks toward a certain destination while bought a big bag on my bag. What is inside the bag? You will soon know it.

After several minutes, I finally arrive on some field. It's full of fruits and vegetables but I can see that the condition of those fruit is not the best, but still edible enough for consumption. When I looks around the place, a familiar voice can be heard by my ears.

"Hey! Tatsumi-kun!" I looks toward a certain direction and found who was calling me. She's a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing a farming uniform while bought some vegetables that mostly she harvested herself. Her name is Shiratori Utano and apparently the Yuusha on this area, "You finally come! I thought you had gone when you said to search it outside the barrier."

"Well, you lost your bet then," I said while showing her my bag, "I got what you want. Kinda hard to find a good one when the places are like shit."

"Well, as long as you're alive, it is enough for me. And watch your language too," she said while looking at the content in my bag and showing a bright smile, "This is it! With this fertilizer, the crops will surely go with their best result!"

"Then my job is mostly done here," I said while looks at the field, "It's pretty amazing to made such a crop field in this kind of situation. You're pretty good with this."

"Well, this is not all my doing anyway. Everyone is helping too!" she said while also looking at the field, "My dream before is to become the Farm King, and I wouldn't let it go just because the situation is pretty grim at the moment."

"You're one hell of tough cookie," I said while patting her shoulder, which make her smile a bit, "Anyway, how's the telecommunication device? Is it already installed?"

"It is. We're still testing if it will goes through to Shikoku. If this goes smoothly, we may be able to ask some help from there."

"_I hope so, considering how Taisha's work… I hope it is not what I am thinking…_" I though while making a grim expression. I didn't realize that Utano is looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright? How about we go back to house and rest? You might need it," she said while dragging my bag, "You have been out there for quite a long time. I don't know what you see there, but I can tell that is not something you want to talk about."

"Yeah, it is," I said as I glad she didn't catch what I actually though.

"Right! I will also serve you the best soba in this place! I'll make you cry in happiness after you eat it!"

"Sorry, but I am a ramen person. You can't make me join to the other side," I smirk at her, which actually make her smile more than before.

"And that's Tatsumi-kun I know!" she said before walks first while bringing the bag, "Come on! Move that legs before I drag you myself."

"Yeah-yeah, sure," I said before following her toward her place. When we have arrive one her place, she was going to put the fertilizer first on the shed before wash herself on the bath due she had farming before. Actually, from what I learn about her, she will probably just do anything without bath after farming, but it seems her best friend, Fujimori Mito is often told her to go to the bath after farming before doing anything and scold her if she isn't, which result of current predicament.

As I wait her on the kitchen, took out my phone as I review what I just do until now. Other than saving several people I passed on my way, I also try to investigate Taisha as I never trust any organization completely. Sure they're telling people they know how to deal with this situation, but in the same time it's also pretty fishy for me. How can several people can have an immediate respond and solution while Vertex's attacks are very sudden? I just thought maybe someone on there already predict it or maybe they are the reason why those Gods of Sky decides to eradicate humanity as if they're worthless pawn. Humanity has long history of things they can't proud of… or some maybe proud of it, so I can't help that this might be a real divine punishment for humanity and there's no one to blame. Damn… I have become depressing again and Utano might not like it a bit when she see me like this.

"Hah…" I sighed before I put down my phone to my pocket. All of this stuff going on is really made one's mind easily fall to depression if they're grumping too much. I should let it go for now or I won't see the end of it. Maybe a drink can help me relax so I take the glass and pour some water before drink it.

"Sorry for taking long time," I heard her voice behind me so I turn around and see her, before I spurt the content of my drink to the air. How can't no one do something like I do when you turn around and found a half-naked girl in front of your eyes! I know that we're very close, but not that close to be comfortable around the others without properly dress up! Well, at least she have most of her body covered in bath towel and I have good control over my lust… wait, bad lust! Bad lecherous mind! Go back deep inside now! "Huh? Why are you reacting like… oh… sorry, my bad. I'll take my clothes first," she said before disappearing inside the house.

"Damn that Utano…" I muttered before taking another drink to calm myself. I know that she have little to no sense of fashion but that's not excuse to walks around like that. She's lucky that only me is here and I'm lucky that Mito isn't here or I might got scolded for no reason, "I know that staying here won't be good for my health—"

"Sorry for waiting," and then Utano came back properly dressed. Well… I can't say dressed as she's simple wears a simple green t-shirt and a short jeans. As I said before, she have a little to no sense of fashion, even for everyday's clothes, "Well… sorry again for… that view I give to you…" she said while little embarrassed.

"_At least this girl still have normal sense of embarrassment,_" I though before looking at her, "Don't worry, I don't see a lot so it's an OK. Anyway, I think I should go back—"

"NO! You're staying here and not go back before I made you my special-made Soba!" she insisted.

"Alright fine. I'll stay for the dinner," I said while give up. Last thing I want is to have a female's wrath behind me.

"Good! Now sit there like a good boy while I making your food!" she said while pointing at the dining table. I follow her order as I wait her preparing the food. Isn't like I don't know how to cook, but everytime I tried to help her in cooking (especially when it related to Soba) she won't let me to get close. She's really persistence on it so I just wait for her to finish her cooking while I prepare the tableware. At least, that's something I can do for now, "Oh right! You should go to bath too! You reeks of something… unpleasant so go now while I was preparing the food."

"Hah… fine," I answered before going to the bathroom. Once I'm there, I remember what she said about unpleasant smell so I tried to sniff my body— "Gugh…! It seems that Vertex's fluid hit me. Damn… I should have watch out when I beat that thing," I undressed myself before putting it on the basket to be washed later. I'm going into bath and wash my body and feel refreshing. Well, considering how is the condition on the outside of barrier or wall, I have little to no time to bath on the outside, so I was pretty smelly. After I have done with bath, I took the spare towel nearby to cover my waist to below part before preparing my clothes to be washed.

"Tatsumi-kun! The dinner is ready!" I heard Utano voice from the kitchen so I decides to wash my clothes later. I reach my other bag I bought with the other one and take a spare clothes to wear, which is a simple white t-shirt and shorts. I then goes to the dining room as I saw Utano along with Mito was preparing the food on the table.

"Oh, Kanjou-san. Welcome," Mito said to me with her usual smile, "When did you arrive here?"

"Not long, I was with Utano on the field before she drag me here," I answered to her question.

"Oi, that's rude!" Utano complained before showing the food is ready on table, "Well, what are you waiting for? Take a dip!"

"Yeah-yeah," I walks to my seat before looks at the food in front of me. As she said before, she really made me a Soba with some vegetables she probably used from her harvest. There's also other ingredient and here I am in front of Utano's special Soba, "Hm… it's no different than the last I ate."

"Is it? Just try it and join to this side~" Utano said while trying to make me join her Soba side. As much as she tried it, I'm still loyal to ramen and no matter how delicious it is, I won't change my side— "Ugh! This… this is it…!?" Dammit, I may be eat my own word now. This Soba isn't like any Soba I ever eat or she ever serve to me. The composition of ingredients are really perfect that I literally swear I have watery mouth right now. I looks at her face and see her smug smile while Mito didn't know how to respond to my reaction, "Alright… you win this time Utano!"

"YES!" she said in happy tone as if she was winning a war or something, "A-anyway, just enjoy it all you like. I'll take my own and Mii-chan to the table."

"Ah! Let me help you, Utanon," Mito said as she help Utano to prepare their part of meal. I looks at them while still enjoy my own food. Damn… this thing is really good than the last time she made. Since when she know to cook this good? Well, I know she can cook but I don't think to this extend! Is she really want me to join Soba faction that much!?

Those two have finally going to their table to eat their meal. We have talking a bit about the situation around the Suwa while I mostly told them what I experience on the world outside. Things become a bit grim when I told them the situation isn't good and there is no sign of help from Shikoku either. However, Utano is still as positive as she is and said that eventually the help will arrive. I really jealous of her positive mindset even in this kind of situation.

But… I can't help about this bad feeling I got this past time. My instinct is always scream at me that this place is done for and being here for too long will drag me with it. I really want to tell her to just evacuate people immediately from this place and by chance can safely arrive on Shikoku for better protection. However, that's mean she will know who actually I am and I don't think she's that good on keeping her mouth shut if she got pestered too much.

"…!" Suddenly, I heard an alarm blaring from the outside. This specific alarm indicate that they are here and people are need to evacuate to safest place.

"The alarm!" Utano said as she have already finish her food and jump out from the table, "They're here! Yuusha Utano, going out!" she said before leave the dining room to get her Yuusha outfit. Yes, that's right. Unlike the advance one of Shikoku's Yuusha, Utano's Yuusha terminal isn't that advance and she needs to strip and wears her own outfit like any normal clothes. At first, she said she have a little problem on putting her outfit but after the time passed, she find a way to don it faster so she can immediately doing her job as a Yuusha.

"I'll help citizen to evacuate, you just go and support Utano," I said before jump out from table too. Mito reacted quickly as she tried to follow Utano's enhanced speed as best as she can while I was heading to where people are. After I got quite far from them, I can finally do my own thing.

"Alright, let's do this," I took out my phone, which I have modified with my own version of Yuusha system based on the original and synchronized with my CODE system. Normally, I just used my CODE-CALLER and my Relic to transform before, but it was acting strangely and for some reason can't get into its full potential, as if there's some sort of external force that keep it at bay. Thanks to that, I takes a while until I can implement a new element to my source of power and the result of this new hybrid system I called CODE_HERO System, "Let them feels humanity's wrath, Henshin!"

**[DEADLY_SINNER! A-WA-KEN! ****RE~VOLUTION~!]**

A dim black light engulf me as my dress switched to my armor. I'm now wearing a full bodied grey colored suit with braces armor around my legs and slim gauntlets around my arms. My chest is protected byblack armor with blue gem-like orb on the upper-middle of my chest and my head is covered by protection gear full enough that can cover my entire head. On the side of my head is some kind of simple straight black horns parts which also holding a half part of my mask, "Battle mode, engage," under my command, the armor is now in combat mode as the half mask on each side of my head join together in front of my face, cover it in some kind of mask with two diagonal eye visor and smooth surface with no additional shape on it, except a respiration module near where my mouth is, "Alright, while Utano was busy with Vertex, I'll make sure everyone is save," then I continue to run toward where people gathered when the Vertex alarm coming off and ready for anything may happen on there, with my weapon on my hand.

Kyuuseishu is on duty again…

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter. Reviews and comments (with appropriate words please)!**


End file.
